Field:
This invention is directed to a protective swimming pool apparatus and particularly to a channeled slideway means which is mounted to the longitudinal side sections of a swimming pool for releasably holding therein a beaded edge of a swimming pool cover and a means for guiding the introduction and discharge of said beaded edge into and out of the channeled slideway means.